


Mystery Person Up Front

by AjSpammin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Coming Out, F/M, Human Allura, Human Coran, Human Kolivan, Human Thace (Voltron), I wasn't gonna do multiple chapters but, Jumps between perspective a lot, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M but only bc Lance thinks Pidge is a guy, Pining Lance (Voltron), Tumblr Prompt, just for fun, why not do it anyways?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AjSpammin/pseuds/AjSpammin
Summary: Lance thinks he fell for the cute guy in his Biology class, totally unaware of the truth of this unknown cutie.





	Mystery Person Up Front

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> " Everyone always does the Lance thinks he's straight until he gets a crush on Shiro/Keith/Hunk. But I was just thinking how cute it would be if Lance thought he was gay and he had a crush on Pidge and then found she was a girl and realized he was still attracted to her and like actually liked girls to. "
> 
> Technically not a prompt, but I'm using it as a prompt anyways. I'm also too lazy to fight with canon universe so I'm being generic and using a college au.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the beginning of Lance's second year at the Garrison University when one of the new guys catches his eye.

Lance remembered hearing his ma talk about love at first sight growing up. He remembered her saying how her and his father had fallen in love at first sight and all of that, but he never really believed it. He thought the idea of it was cute, yes, but it just didn't seem that realistic to him. What was the probability of seeing someone and knowing they're the one from a first glance? It just didn't seem possible.

He was proven wrong on August 19, 20XX.

" Lance! Hurry up, you're gonna be late to class and it's the first day! "

Lance groaned into his pillow, jerking the thing over his head and hoping it'd block out the voice of one of his roommates. Another voice mixed in with the first, the two talking quietly enough that the Cuban couldn't quite tell what they were saying. That wasn't that bad to him, however, and he felt himself dozing off once more, the world around him fading into the pleasant warmth of sleep.

Then the door to his room was slamming open.

" WAKE UP, LAZY ASS! " His other roommate's voice echoed through the room and then the feeling of a pillow being chucked at him pulled a startled yell from the half asleep boy.

" _KEITH, YOU FUCK-_ " Lance spun around in the bed to face his culprit, a smirking Keith standing in the doorway. The brunette stumbled out of the bed to go after the other, grunting when instead of running over Keith, he ran face first into the chest of their other roommate, who was wrapping his arms around Lance's shoulders.

" You can't kill Keith today. " His tone was teasing, a sly grin spreading across his rounder face.

" Hunk! Did you set him up to that! " His hands pushed against Hunk's chest as he tried to free himself from his friend's hug, a frustrated growl leaving him when the hold only tightened.

" I didn't have a choice! You have class in an hour and you still need to get ready! " Hunk laughed, finally releasing his friend.

Lance simply stood there for a moment, staring at the ground as he processed Hunk's words for a moment. His silence was followed by a loud curse and he was quick to take off to his room so he could grab the clothes he needed, ignoring his roommates' laughter behind him.

* * *

" Lance, my boy, just on time! "

The loud voice of the Biology professor everyone knew and loved boomed through the classroom, catching everyone's attention and throwing it at Lance. He laughed and approached the professor, peaking at the papers he had in front of him on the desk.

" That today's lesson, Coran? " Blue eyes flicker up to meet purple and Coran snatches the papers, playfully smacking the young man on the top of his head with them. Lance could hear classmates laughing and the brunette laughed along with them, swatting the papers away.

" You'll just have to find out when the lesson starts! Now go to your seat, we start in five. " Coran nudged him away with a smile, moving his attention from the young adult to his papers, eyes scanning them. When Lance realized he wasn't getting anything else out of the professor, he turned to head up to his seat, only to pause when his eyes met big brown ones.

The boy that stared back at him seemed small in stature compared to others, face younger, an air of innocence around him. Something about him held Lance's eyes, maybe it was the coy little smirk he offered, or maybe it was how his hair framed his face just right to look nice. A nicely shaped brow quirked with curiosity and Lance found himself finally snapping out of his stupor, face flushing as he sped walked to his seat on the very top row.

" New kid catch your eye? " A voice teased next to him, her elbow gently nudging his ribs.

" Leave me alone, Nyma. " The flustered male swatted her away and ignored her giggles, instead propping his head up on his hand.

Even after the lesson started, Lance found his gaze slowly moving to the person up front, staring at the back of his head for a few moments before he snapped back to attention.

_He was really cute._


End file.
